


Unexpected proposal

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Misunderstandings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: Chyba nie do końca wiedział, co mówi, kiedy spytał ją: "czy zostaniesz moją żoną?".Grand Admiral was avoiding the subject for a while before he finally dared to ask Pryce the question: "Will you become my wife?".
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Unexpected proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write fluff. But I'm impatient and just needed this story. Maybe [evilmouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilmouse/pseuds/evilmouse) will take a different take on this?

Wielki admirał kluczył wokół tematu, aż wreszcie odważył się zadać Pryce to pytanie:

\- Czy zostaniesz moją żoną?

Widząc jej minę, dodał szybko:

\- Dziś wieczorem?

Wybałuszyła na niego oczy, jakby uznała, że był niespełna rozumu.

A przecież sama mówiła mu o tym balu kilka dni wcześniej!

Gdy Thrawn otrzymał w końcu zaproszenie na tę uroczystość „dla siebie i swojej małżonki” – jak oznajmił mu wręczający mu ową kopertę mocno zakłopotany podporucznik – i odczytał adnotację, że może zabrać jedną osobę towarzyszącą, drogą eliminacji na swoją partnerkę wybrał właśnie gubernator Pryce.

Ponieważ ta nadal w milczeniu wpatrywała się w niego jak w pashviańską rzeźbę, wielki admirał niechętnie dał jej też możliwość wymówienia się:

\- O ile nie masz innych planów.

Gubernator niewątpliwie także otrzymała podobne zaproszenie, również mogła zabrać ze sobą jakiegoś „męża” – i być może już jakiegoś sobie znalazła, skoro nie złożyła _jemu_ tego typu propozycji: by na ten bal wybrali się wspólnie, jako para.

A może nie musiał jej wcale o to pytać? Może czymś oczywistym było to, że skoro oboje zostali zaproszeni na tę uroczystość i skoro oboje potrzebowali „osoby towarzyszącej”, wystarczyło, by weszli do Imperialnego Pałacu razem – co przecież i tak zamierzali uczynić.

W dobrym tonie jednak było ją o to zapytać: czy chciała być jego towarzyszką, jego „żoną” – jak najwidoczniej nazywano „osobę towarzyszącą” płci żeńskiej.

Brak odpowiedzi z jej strony nieco go zaniepokoił: czyżby istotnie miała już „męża”?

Cóż, gdyby tak było, Thrawn poczułby się… urażony tym, że gubernator na swojego partnera wybrała kogoś innego, a nie jego. I może też… odrobinę zazdrosny?

Mógł chyba oczekiwać, że towarzysząca mu wszędzie Pryce stanie u jego boku także i podczas tegorocznego Imperialnego Balu. Tym bardziej, że w tym przypadku spotkałby ją zaszczyt bycia partnerką jednego z dwunastu wielkich admirałów – i choć Thrawn rzadko kiedy chełpił się swoją pozycją, w tej sytuacji bezsprzecznie był dla gubernator Lothalu „najlepszą opcją”. Tym bardziej by go zdumiało, gdyby Pryce wolała, żeby jej „mężem” został ktoś inny.

Może należało ją o to zapytać kilka dni wcześniej? Wtedy, gdy truła mu o tym, że jako wielki admirał musiał uczestniczyć w tych wszystkich uroczystościach, by nie wypaść z łask Imperatora? Odpowiedział jej wówczas wymijająco, że „jeszcze się nad tym zastanowi”.

Gdy na spokojnie przemyślał tę kwestię, doszedł do wniosku, że Pryce bardzo zależało na tym, by pojawić się na tym balu i by dołączyć do imperialnej elity. Mógł jej pomóc zrealizować to marzenie – wprowadzić ją na salony, na dwór Palpatine’a, tam, gdzie zwykle wzbraniano wstępu planetarnym gubernatorom.

Ostatecznie, jeśli sam miał się tam zjawić, Chiss chciał mieć obok siebie kogoś, z kim mógłby od czasu do czasu zwyczajnie porozmawiać. I potrzebował też partnerki do tańca. Ten ostatni argument zaważył na jego decyzji, by zaprosić Pryce.

Wydawało mu się, że gubernator nie miała powodu, by mu odmówić. Tymczasem jej nietęga mina wywołała w nim nieprzyjemne uczucie niepewności i po raz pierwszy Thrawnowi przeszło wtedy przez myśl, że jego „oświadczyny” mogły zostać odrzucone.

\- Tak po prostu? – wymamrotała w końcu Pryce. – I…

Popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Nie masz pierścionka?

Odchrząknął. Spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

Pryce zaśmiała się wówczas nerwowo.

\- Zaraz… powiedziałeś „dziś wieczorem”? – ton jej głosu zmienił się na odrobinę ostrzejszy. – Ty chyba… nie szukasz wymówki, by nie musieć uczestniczyć w dzisiejszym balu?

Wielki admirał zmarszczył brwi. Przecież właśnie ją zaprosił na ten przeklęty bal! Poza tym, skąd mógł wiedzieć, że, by takie zaproszenie spotkało się z przychylny przyjęciem, potrzebował jakiegoś pierścionka?

Gdy tak milczał, zakłopotany tym, że popełnił aż tak ogromny nietakt, Pryce w tym czasie odzyskała pewność siebie. Jej mina wyrażała teraz przekonanie, że rozgryzła go wreszcie, a zarazem niezadowolenie z takiego, a nie innego obrotu spraw.

\- Miałem nadzieję, że zgodzisz się towarzyszyć mi podczas balu – odrzekł Thrawn z konsternacją – jako moja żona.

Skrzywiła się i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Nie… Nie mówisz poważnie – stwierdziła. – Mam udawać twoją żonę? Przecież wszyscy się zorientują!

Po chwili jednak dodała niepewnie:

\- A może nie?


End file.
